


Bear and Bunny 3

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bear Ivan, Bunny Alfred, Fantasy, Fluff, Furry, Humanoid Animals, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Ivan cool off with a bath in the river after an uncomfortable dinner at the Jones Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear and Bunny 3

=ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U= **Bear and Bunny 3** =ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U=

The Jones home was a massive tree and a deep hole at the base of the trunk. Windows littered the trunk of the tree, and the branches held balconies and clothing lines that were crammed with drying clothes and linens. The hole that was the entrance to the home had a wooden door in place and a pathway marked with a mailbox. On the outside it didn't seem capable of holding a family of 16 rabbits, but upon stepping in it was very massive and even somewhat spacious even with the clutter of furniture and belongings.

Of course living in an abnormal forest has a tendency to deceive the common eye, and knowing this Ivan was still surprised. He'd been to the Jones home two other times and this being the third. He and Alfred had been invited once again to survive another family dinner. It had seemed that Samuel, the father of the 14 rabbits, would never accept Ivan and Alfred when they first met, but it appeared the rabbit had mellowed out. He only looked at Ivan with slight disdain now. The mother, Lila had been shocked and more afraid than angry with how Ivan and Alfred came to be together, but she took to them more easily as the days went by. The siblings had varied greatly in reactions towards Ivan and Alfred. A quarter hated Ivan and still did for taking Alfred and for being a bear, another quarter loved him because he was a bear, therefor unusual and out of place, and the other quarter just hoped Alfred didn't get eaten or themselves.

"Arthur, Matthew, Alistor, Peter, Sey, Lee, Ini, Kyle, Wy, Seamus, Juno, Marie, Lin, calm down so Alfred and Ivan can leave!" shouted their mother in one breath, Lila having enough of her children trying to prevent Alfred from leaving and picking on Ivan.

"Aaaawww, but he hasn't been here that long!" Peter whined as he, one of the youngest of the rabbits, clung to Alfred's leg.

"Yeah and Ivan hasn't promised to make me a scarf like his yet either," Juno pouted, another young rabbit, who was climbing up the brown bear's side.

"Why would you want something from that beast," Arthur cut in glaring at Ivan, and Seamus agreed with him.

"Y-You guys, don't be like that," Matthew said as he gave an apologetic look.

"Come off it! You just don't wanna upset his "feelings" and get eatin'," Seamus retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Samuel bellowed, his left ear twitching in annoyance.

Every rabbit present in the living room sat at attention—ears up and eyes wide. Ivan just sat awkwardly on the couch wishing he could leave.

"Now you lot let them get going," he demanded, and instantly the rabbits that liked Ivan awed in disappointment and those that didn't just gave a smug looks.

Alfred just stood in front of Ivan, having been there to help the other be free of his little sister Juno, let out a sigh and dropped his ears. Ivan could tell the other was sad and hoped once they got back to his cave he'd be able to cheer him up.

"Now get going you two. It's going to get dark out there and even though Ivan's with you it's still dangerous," fretted Lila as she shooed away Peter and pried Juno off of Ivan.

"Thanks mom," Alfred said as he kissed her cheek then turned back to Ivan to signal for him to get up.

"Ain't nothing. Now don't be strangers and visit anytime you hear," she said as Ivan picked his hulking form off of the couch and stayed a little hunched over to prevent himself from bumping into anything.

"Will do," Alfred said happily then waved good bye to his siblings before leading Ivan out the house.

"See you around son," Samuel said as Alfred passed.

Alfred just nodded and smiled before stepping into the entryway then opening the door. Samuel then gave a slight nod to Ivan in parting and Ivan returned the action quickly.

Once they were outside they stayed silent until they walked far enough from the house to be unseen or heard.

"Good God I'm going to kill them one day," Alfred huffed out, flattening his ears and crossing his arms.

"It wasn't as bad as it used to be," Ivan pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, but…fuck! Would it kill Arthur and them to just be a little nice to you!? If Dad can get his shit together then why can't they?!"

Alfred kicked his large foot into the dirt, tossing up a rock and sending it towards the bridge that was coming into view. The pathways of the forest were nearly bare as the night creeped further into the sky. Homes stood through the forest and along the pathways, their windows like fireflies in the distance.

"Alfred, it is okay. I understand why they hate me. I took their brother from them and—"

"Ivan, stop. I don't want to hear it," Alfred said tiredly, and grabbed his ears to pull on them then let them go to spring upwards then flop over to the side. "I just want them to accept you—us."

"And they will in time."

Alfred sighed as he shook his head and Ivan moved to hold his paw tightly. Alfred enjoyed the contact and squeezed back as they crossed over the bridge. Once on the other side of the river he felt a bit better knowing he was far from his family. He still felt off about it, like a muggy fog clinging to him, but that feeling could be contributed to the summer heat. The humidity was making Alfred itch for something cool and something to wash off the events of the family dinner.

"Let's go take a bath," Alfred suggested as they walked through the forest.

The river was still in view and Ivan's cave wasn't just yet.

"That sounds good. We still have a ways to go through," Ivan said, but Alfred just shook his head and went to take the lead, pulling Ivan towards the river bank.

"No, let's go now. We can bathe without a change of clothes. Come on!"

Before Ivan could even began to list off why that was bad idea Alfred was already dragging him over to the river. He had to run just to keep up with the eager bunny. They ran alongside the wide river and when they came to a stop, Ivan noticed his cave was just a short walk away.

"Come on!" Alfred shouted happily as he already stripped himself of his shirt and was working on his pants.

Ivan just stood at the bank watching Alfred undress frantically. The sun had set, but the sky still held a red orange glow that allowed Ivan to see Alfred clearly against the dark waters. The bunny's lean body seemed to glow in the dying rays of day, his golden fur shiny and smooth. His bare pink chest flexed with each movement and as the pants slid off—underwear going with it—Ivan wished he could record that moment. Alfred's bushy tail slipped out of the jeans and his plush ass practically bounced once the pants came off. Alfred then stretched once he was free of his clothing, getting onto his tip toes, which gave him enough height to make him taller than Ivan. The brown bear was mesmerized by the sight and couldn't help that his eyes traveled over Alfred's body and eyed a particular spot. Alfred seemed to notice for he trailed a paw down his body to his sheath, but instead of giving Ivan a show, he turned around and let the other watch his ass as he ran then hopped into the river. When he sprang back up he shook his head to get the water out of his ears and smiled at the brown bear.

"You can't take a bath standing all the way over there Ivan," he called out as he enjoyed the cold water rushing around him.

Ivan smirked at the other and shook his head as he began to undress. Alfred swam towards the bank a little to get a good view of the brown bear. Ivan unwound his scarf and folded it up neatly before putting it on the ground. He then pulled off his t-shirt, and Alfred bit his bottom lip at the sight. The way Ivan pulled of his shirt caused his fur to fluff up and his torso to stretch out. It was the perfect view to see Ivan's pale and muscular abdomen and chest. Once the shirt was off Ivan undid his pants and quirked an eyebrow at noticing Alfred's stare. The bunny just blushed slightly, but didn't look away, and Ivan just smiled before turning around. Alfred had a view of Ivan's broad back and his round stump of a tail. Alfred always thought it looked like a big brown ball of cotton—It was cute. When the pants came off Ivan's tail slipped out of his pants and he looked back over his shoulder as he revealed his ass. It wasn't as round as Alfred's, but it was shapely, and Alfred let his approval be known with a whistle. Ivan rolled his eyes and stepped out of his pants then turned back around to get into the river. Alfred eyed Ivan as he walked into the river, more specifically his crotch, and Ivan just splashed Alfred with water.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted, then splashed back as Ivan settled into the water.

The brown bear just gave a smug look and Alfred pouted before dipping into the water. The river was wide and deep that even Ivan could swim in it if he went to the middle of the river. The water was cold, but still held some warmth from how hot the day had been. Alfred glided through the water for a bit before surfacing close enough to the bank where the water only came up to his shoulders upon standing. Ivan was close by, but the water only reached his chest as he bathed himself.

Alfred let out a hum as he watched Ivan shake his body in the water, his fur and hair becoming plastered to his body. The bear also had his cock out to be cleaned as well, which remained limp. Alfred felt himself getting turned on by the sight, but quickly tried to calm that feeling by dipping back into the water and then cleaning himself. Ivan turned to look over his shoulder watching Alfred float lazily on the river as he let his own cock slip out. The bunny didn't much scrub himself clean, it was more of letting the river wash over him as he floated.

Ivan found himself getting hard from the lazy show that Alfred put on and he wondered if they could have sex in the open. He wasn't sure if Alfred would be up for something that, but then again Alfred had been wanting a change. Alfred had been wanting new things to do, more sex, exciting sex to be correct, and what could be more exciting than doing it outside away from the cave? The threat of being caught would be thrilling wouldn't it? Ivan felt his cock twitch as he thought about this, and that was all he needed before he moved over to Alfred.

The floating bunny was being carried down the river by the water, but before he got too far he straightened back up. He shook his body free of water once he was able to stand on his own feet. He went to stretch out his back but halted any movement as he felt something large press into him and two arms wrap around him.

"Ivan?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, I can't help myself my little bunny," Ivan cooed as he pressed himself firmly against Alfred.

The golden furred bunny instantly knew what was going on and it made shiver go up his back. Ivan was hard and practically rubbing himself on Alfred at that very moment. Alfred eagerly rubbed back, but then stopped as he remembered where they were.

"Wait, we can't do this," he said quickly as he pulled away from a concerned Ivan.

"S-Sorry, I just thought… You talked about wanting more out of our sex before, so I thought it'd be okay," Ivan said as he looked at Alfred confused and worried that he had done something wrong.

Alfred sighed at hearing this and moved back over to Ivan.

"I do want it, but… people are still not used to…us. And even though it's dark someone could pass by and… misunderstand…" Alfred said slowly, trying to pick his words carefully.

It took Ivan a second to process what Alfred was getting at, but when he did he gave a soft gasp. He could see it now, Alfred would be moaning under him, but to a passerby it'd look like he was eating him. Of course that person would run off to tell others and it would be a horrifying mess. Though with this only being a scenario, Ivan still wanted to please his bunny. He knew hadn't been as eager or "creative" as Alfred would have liked him to. Even though he did let loose and give Alfred what he thought was out of the ordinary, the rabbit was also so eager to ask for more. With this in mind Ivan was set on making love on the river bank.

"Alfred, my bunny, it will be alright," Ivan said as he grabbed Alfred's paw and squeezed it assuringly as he pulled him back to his body. "I believe that no one will misunderstand if they catch us. You're moans are much too sweet to be confused for pained cries."

Alfred felt his face heat up at hearing that and tried to think it over seriously, but Ivan was making it difficult. The bear was still hard and it pressed into Alfred's thigh as Ivan started to kiss Alfred's neck. The golden rabbit hummed and pressed back into Ivan, his worries easily melting away as Ivan nipped at his bit mark and kissed his neck.

"Fuck, fine but," he hissed out and ground back hard into Ivan's crotch, "gotta do this quick."

That was all Ivan needed to hear before he pounced on his lover. He picked up Alfred a little and carried him to the edge of the river then made him stand on all fours. Alfred bit his lip in anticipation as he dug his paws into the muddy river bank while Ivan grabbed his ass firmly. Alfred's perky tail twitched from the action and Ivan grabbed it gently and pulled on it, stroking it. Alfred shivered and looked back to see that paw go back to his ass and spread it apart. Ivan gave a smirk at the twitching hole waiting for him and leaned down to give it a good lick.

"Oh fuck!" Alfred gasped, and instinctively raised his ass.

Ivan moved with him to keep his hold on him and continued to lavish his hole. His thick tongue roamed over it a few times before pushing in, making Alfred twitch. The brown bear worked his large tongue in and out repeatedly, enjoying the rabbit's moans and twitches, before pulling away. His cock was throbbing and itching to be buried into the bunny, and Alfred was in need just as much as him.

"God Ivan put it in," Alfred groaned out.

"Be patient," Ivan instructed, then spit into his paw and moved it to Alfred's hole.

He was confident that he had opened Alfred up well with his tongue, but he still wanted to be thorough. He pushed in a thick digit, and worked Alfred opened effortlessly until he added a second and then a third. Alfred tensed up a little, but quickly relaxed as Ivan began to stroke one of his long ears with his free paw and push his fingers in deeper.

"Fuck," Alfred hissed out and dug his feet into the river bed as he tightened his grip on the mud in his paws.

"Almost there," Ivan assured.

Alfred arched his back and mewled as Ivan pushed his fingers in deeper. He started to move them back and forth, fingering Alfred's ass, which resulted in the bunny's prostate being found. Alfred let out a curse through clenched teeth, and Ivan shivered as he felt Alfred tighten around his fingers. He could never get tired of that feeling.

"I believe you're ready," Ivan said in a raspy voice that made Alfred shiver.

"Damn right I'm ready," Alfred huffed out, then gasped softly as Ivan took his fingers away.

The brown bear just rolled his eyes then spit into his paw again. He coated his cock the best he could then grabbed Alfred's hip as he lined himself up. He didn't waste time in teasing Alfred and moved his hips forward to see his long and thick cock slipping into the rabbit's golden furred ass. Alfred kicked at the ground as he was penetrated and moaned lowly as Ivan sunk into him.

"F-Fuck. Ivaaan."

Ivan grunted then snapped his hips forward to shove the rest in, which made Alfred cry out. His voice resonated through the forest and Ivan didn't dare move in fear that someone would come to investigate. Alfred on the other hand wasn't aware of this and started to wiggle his ass to get Ivan moving.

"Alfred, stop!" Ivan said firmly as he squeezed Alfred's ass roughly. "If we are to do this you must keep your voice down."

Alfred stared at him blankly then dropped his ears and blushed darkly.

"O-Okay, geeze… Sorry…"

Ivan sighed and moved up to put a kiss on Alfred's shoulder, then rub the cheek he had bruised in his grip soothingly.

"It's okay," Ivan started as he placed another kiss. "I wouldn't mind all of the forest hearing you call out for me," he paused as he nibbled at Alfred's neck, "but then again I don't want anyone seeing you like this," he finished and kissed Alfred's shoulder then nuzzled into his neck as Alfred moaned softly. "You are mine," he added gruffly, and Alfred craned his head back to kiss Ivan hotly.

Ivan groaned into the kiss and adjusted his stance to make the angle a little more comfortable. He was still balls deep in Alfred, and the rabbit was clenching and unclenching around his cock as they kissed. It made Ivan grunt and dig his paws harder into Alfred's sides as they kissed. He wanted to keep kissing Alfred, but the way his hole moved made him crack. He cursed as Alfred sucked on his bottom lip and snapped his forward. Alfred instantly let his lip go in favor of moaning and raising his ass a little higher.

Ivan growled at the display and couldn't hold back, ramming into Alfred hard enough for his arms to give out. He fell face first into the river bank and Ivan pounded into harder. The rabbit felt absolute bliss, but the cold mud and splashing water was becoming a nuisance. He called out for Ivan and reached his paw back to grab at Ivan's that rested on his hip. The brown bear pried his eyes away from seeing his cock move and focused on Alfred reaching back for him.

"Sorry," he rasped out before grabbing Alfred's paw.

He reached over to grab the other one as well, and pulled Alfred up out of the mud and water. The bunny's half muddy face and ear was now back up and his cock bounced in the air from each thrust. Alfred felt like he could taste Ivan from how far his cock went into him and it wasn't long before he started to cum. He tensed and arched away from Ivan, the bear holding onto his arms tightly so he wouldn't slip away, and came into the river. Ivan grunted and paused his thrusting as he felt his own climax right on edge. He didn't want to cum just yet, so he rode out Alfred's orgasm as calmly as he could.

Once Alfred was spent Ivan picked back up where he left off, but realized that his cock wasn't as slick as he'd like it be. He cursed between pants then got an idea that resulted in him slowly backing into the water. He let go of Alfred's arms and held the bunny to his chest as he walked them deeper into the water. Alfred didn't question it, he was too focused on grinding back on Ivan as he walked. He moved an arm to wrap around Ivan's neck and soon found the bear's dick moving more easily in him. Ivan smirked down at Alfred lost in his lust, unaware that he was nearly chest deep into the water. The look of bliss on his golden bunny's face was a sin in itself, and Ivan couldn't keep himself from kissing it. He put one paw on Alfred's face to hold it up for him to kiss and the other went down his torso—running through golden fur, then soft pink skin, then rested on his fur covered hip. Ivan then began to rock his hips in the water, thrusting much smoother than before, as he smothered Alfred with kisses.

"Oh fuck," Alfred breathed out between kisses, then pulled away completely.

His neck was starting to hurt and the new position had him getting close to cumming again. Ivan let Alfred pull away and latched his lips onto his neck and shoulder as he started to pump harder and faster. Alfred bounced against his lap from their standing position and reached back to hold onto the bear as he was fucked in the water.

"Oh fuck! I'm close! Ivan!"

The brown bear felt the rabbit tensing up again as his climax approached. Ivan could feel his own coming again, and was actually going to let it happen, but then he heard something. It wasn't Alfred's moans but other voices. He tensed and slapped a paw over Alfred's mouth, which didn't stop the rabbit from cumming. He cried out into Ivan's paw huffing and moaning, and came into the water. His white spunk vanished quickly in the moving the water, but his erection was still present. Alfred let out muffled praise, then started to lick the inside of Ivan's paw and grind back on the bear, but Ivan stopped him.

"Someone is coming."

Alfred instantly froze and both of his ears perked up quickly and moved about to listen intently. Ivan's own ears twitched as he listened and then looked down the river to the bridge. He could see a faint yellow light in the twilight of night moving down the river. Ivan then looked to the other end of the river and noticed a fallen tree.

"Come on, we'll finish up behind that tree. Stay quiet," Ivan informed, and Alfred gave a nod before being let go of.

The silently made their way to a fallen tree and hid behind it as the people from down river crossed the bridge. Ivan listened and waited, but Alfred was already stroking Ivan's massive erection. Ivan let out a hiss as he felt Alfred's nail trail lightly over his cock, making it twitch. He looked back to Alfred, who was pressed against the tree and smiled at him.

"Come on. They're gone now and I know you want to cum too, my big bear," Alfred cooed as he squeezed Ivan's cock.

The bear grunted at hearing this then moved to quickly hoist Alfred out of the water and against the log. He put Alfred's legs into the crooks of his arms and had his dick poke at Alfred's butt.

"Are you going to make me cum?" Ivan asked in a growl.

"Yeah, I'll make you cum harder than ever," Alfred said with a wink, then reached down to touch Ivan's cock. "Gotta put this in first though."

Ivan smirked at the bunny and moved to lower Alfred down onto his cock. Alfred licked his lips as he held Ivan's cock steady as he was lowered and groaned as it reentered him. He twitched from sensitivity, then let go of Ivan once it was all in and reached back to hold onto the tree.

"Fuck me like you need me," Alfred said through a moan.

"I always need you," Ivan replied then started to pump his hips. "I'll always need you."

Alfred blushed darkly and moaned out Ivan's name with pleasure. Ivan held up Alfred in a tight grip as he fucked him against the tree. The tree rocked from their fucking and Alfred soon let go of it to cling to Ivan. The brown bear rammed his dick hard and fast, and Alfred was left moaning and gasping in Ivan's arms. He nuzzled his face into Ivan's scarred neck and shoulder, and breathed in his scent as he was fucked.

Even though they had been in water all this time their mingling scents was intoxicatingly strong. Alfred panted into Ivan's fur and Ivan clung to Alfred as he finally came. He snapped his hips forward, jamming his cock against Alfred's prostate, and came deep inside him. Alfred gave a broken scream of Ivan's name from the impact and came as he felt Ivan releasing his cum into him. Ivan moaned Alfred's name as he emptied everything he had into the golden rabbit.

When he was fully spent he shivered at feeling Alfred's cum running down his torso and at his own cum leaking out. He thought about thrusting the cum back in, but he felt his legs wanting to give out. He ended up slipping out of Alfred and easing him to his feet before sitting back in the river. Alfred stood clinging to the tree and was turned halfway around, which gave Ivan a good view of his ass. White ribbons of semen flowed out of Alfred's ass and down his legs. The scent of it alone made Ivan want to fuck Alfred again, but not in the river. Alfred seemed to feel the same for when he finally calmed down he said:

"How about we clean up, then 69 back home?"

Ivan's short ears perked up at hearing this and nodded his head. Alfred smiled at him and moved over to him to get into his lap and kiss him. They shared a few lazy kisses before Alfred leaned back to fall into the water and swim off to get cleaned. Ivan watched him intently, trying to fight off the temptation to snatch the bunny out of the water again.

 ****There's fanart of Bunny Alfred by an amazing person by the name iii59 on my tumblr!!! Here's the link:** http://colorfulshipseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/147564487564/cause-the-idea-wouldnt-get-out-of-my-head-until-i ******


End file.
